


Building Tension

by vindiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante & Lady, F/M, Mary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bets are meant to be broken, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Tension

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So this was spurred into creation because of an RP game that I'm in. Anyway the theme of tension popped into my head and I just started writing. There's a pretty good chance there will be another installment, but let me know if you think there should be. Though I'll probably write it anyway. Anyway enjoy.

There was no reason on this Earth that Lady shouldn't be able to pin Dante. Of course it probably wasn't helping that she'd made a suckers bet with him before they got started. At the time she'd snorted, sure of her improvement in recent years and let him corner her into accepting the challenge, and why not, she liked challenges. ...Stupidest sucker bet ever too, he could pin her to the mats five times before she did once. So far...he'd pinned her four times. Of course he'd been confident and had reason to mock her, he was half-demon after all. And while now his heritage wasn't that big of a deal the majority of the time; right this moment that all encompassing hate for demons she had was beginning to extend to Dante once more.

She kept her eyes on him unmoving and chest heaving from sparring for the last...she wasn't sure. Lady had long since lost all track of time since they started. Hard not to when confronted with such a perfect physical specimen as Dante. Her gaze narrowed at him as Dante shifted his grip so that both of her wrists were held tight, but not painfully so, in one hand. Her whole body tensing when Dante rested his full weight a top of her.

"Get off, that's only four." She muttered squirming, trying to find away out from under him without the use of her hands.

Her frustration only growing as it became more and more apparent that she was not going to be getting out from under him in the near future. Although there was this possibility that it also had something to do with the fact that he was smirking at her too. Right about now she was wishing that she'd bothered with keeping her Beretta in its holster and that her wrists had more maneuvering room.

"Why bother delaying the inevitable? One more pin and you're mine." He murmured leaning closer testing her reactions to his sudden nearness. And if her renewed vigor to get him off of her was anything to go by she wasn't quite willing to give in just yet. Dante's smirk widened, that was good meant he got to play longer and he was enjoying watching her body as she fought with him. So much material to work with later when she wasn't squirming around underneath him her leg dangerously close to being able to ram him in the groin.

A thought that apparently had dawned on Lady as well as she squirmed the slightest bit more before kneeing him hard as she could. She heard him grunt and then his grip loosened and his body bowing a little in reflex. Easy enough to work with. Pulling her hands out from his she pushed him off and onto his back and slipped on top of him pushing his shoulders down into the mats a pleased glint in her mismatched eyes and an amused smirk on her face.

Leaning down near his ear she murmured a response of her own, "Who would have thought, the big bad demon taken down just like any other guy. I win _demon_."

Giving his shoulders an extra shove into the mats she got off him and made her way over to her gun and towel before wandering into the locker rooms. Her thoughts on a hot shower and not the sweaty demon staring after her looking every bit as amused as she had and just as much if not more intrigued than he had been when they first met by her.


End file.
